The Long Goodbye
by Tia-Chan18
Summary: They knew they'd have to part ways, they just didn't it to be so hard.


Hey guys! So this is my first Inuyasha fic, and I decided to write about KagKog just cause they're so freaking cute. Sadly, I don't think this story is cute, rather a bit sad. IDK, you can be the judge. If you want me to write more, let me know :3.

(I don't own Inuyasha)

* * *

><p>The others had gone on ahead, much to Inuyasha's dismay, thus leaving Koga and Kagome alone. She trusted Koga, and therefore shooed the others away so they could talk in private.<p>

This was their final goodbye, but neither was willing to admit it.

Despite this being a sad moment, Kagome couldn't help but feel that there was a bit of intimacy between them. She chose not to point that out and instead decided to twist her finger in her hair nervously. She didn't know what to say, or if she wanted to say anything at all.

"Kagome..."

He could tell she was nervous; he was able to pick it up in her scent. It didn't help that she wouldn't look at him, her lips between her teeth as she stood in front of the wolf demon. He wasn't faring any better for he was never good at dealing with situations like this. His fists clenched at his side as he stared down at the miko in front of him.

She sighed, removing her hand from her hair and turned to look at the man, no demon, in front of her. She knew they didn't have much time before Inuyasha would ruin their farewell.

"I'm sorry Kouga-kun."

He watched with hooded eyes as she kept hers on her shoes, avoiding eye contact. He growled lightly before grabbing her face gently between his hands. His gaze softened when he noticed the un-shed tears in her eyes.

"I told myself I wouldn't cry... And yet I.."

She shook her head, not wanting him to see her in such a vulnerable state.

"I've always had a feeling we were going to part ways. I just..."

He nodded, "I know."

The wind gently blew by the two, allowing Kouga to inhale Kagome's sweet scent. He turned his head up for a split second, taking a deep breath to clear his mind, before turning his eyes back to hers.

"You know, I always knew I'd have to give up the jewel shards. I just didn't think they'd be taken from me like this. I didn't realize how different I'd feel without them. It was like they were somehow a part of me, and it just feels like that's missing.

He paused before exhaling, "It feels that way right now."

She wasn't sure how to respond to his comment. His hand on her face made her feel things she hadn't felt when Kouga was around. She knew this was going to be hard, but she didn't realize how hard it was going to be. It was like a small part of her was leaving with him, and she hadn't realized just how important he was until today.

She felt his finger reach up and wipe a tear from her eye. Blushing at the contact, she laughed before wiping the tears on her sleeve. "I'm sorry, Kouga-kun. I feel that's all I can really say to you. I just... I didn't think that this was going to be hard. I guess, in the back of my mind, I always expected you to come out of nowhere and surprise us. While Inuyasha would always start a fight, I felt happy knowing there was some sort of noise. It was comforting. But to think that you're not going to come see us after this... It tears me up inside."

She gasped when she was pulled into a hug, causing her to cry harder. They had become violent, and they were overflowing. She knew Kouga wouldn't want to see her sad, especially if he was the reason she was crying.

"Kagome... You shouldn't feel sorry. It's normal, I think, to feel this way. I feel empty knowing I can't see your pretty face. I feel that if I did join with you, I'd only get in the way. I am strong, that's for sure. But I'm not stupid, I know most of my power was because of the jewel shards. If I stay out of this battle, and leave it to you and Inuyasha, I know I will get my revenge. I know it's not the way I wanted it to end, but without the jewel shards, I'm just a normal wolf demon."

"Kouga-kun.." she whispered before looking up at him. She could see the sadness hidden behind that smile of his.

"Just, promise me one thing, Kagome."

She nodded, not taking a risk with speaking in case she breaks down once more.

"Make sure he protects you. I want you to make sure you're safe and that you live after this battle. I know I won't be there to protect you, so please... Just take care of yourself."

She smiled at him, raising one of her hands to his cheek, "I promise I will be safe. And you know as well as I do that Inuyasha will protect me. He always has."

His eyes softened before gently kissing her forehead, causing her to blush. He has never been so forward, but she didn't mind this time. This was their final goodbye, and she allowed it to slide.

Feeling him let her go, she looked at him with sadness in her eyes, holding her hands against her chest.

"Goodbye, Kagome..."

"Goodbye, Kouga-kun."

Before she could finish her sentence, she felt the wind hit her face, and when she opened her eyes, the wolf demon was no longer in front of her.

_"Stay safe."_


End file.
